A Light Hits the Gloom on the Grey
by Disintegrating-dreams
Summary: I was afraid of losing you Inuyasha...but It appears you were never really in my grasp." "K-kagome."His bangs covered his eyes from view.


Kissed by a rose on the grey  
  
By Disintergrating-dreams  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. -_- Oh well I own this one-shot! "^_^"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she lay in bed at her house. It had been almost a month sence she had last seen him and it was driving her mad. Not that she would apologize for him. He would have to do that himself. She scowald but that didn't mask the tears that glided down her cheeks. "I miss you,Inuyasha."   
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea ...  
  
She turned over and ignored the snow that fell all around the city. "Inuyasha,come back soon."  
  
You became the light on the dark side of me...  
  
The girls heart clenched when she remembered the fight and sat up in bed knowing that she wasn't going to fall alseep with that memory.   
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
It was a cold night but Inuyasha didn't care one bit. In fact it was nights like these that he appreciated the most. Snow had fallen a little while ago so the ground was covered in a dust of white. He walked on the path taking his time. Had he been alert he would have been running letting the wind carres through his hair,but not tonight. Tonight was a night of thought. 'That woman...she's always getting in the way of me and Kagome. How am I suppose to tell Kagome important things when the whench is skeptical of us even being friends.'   
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "And you are fallowing me,because?"   
  
"I want to make sure you weren't going off alone,it the new moon you know." Inuyasha scoffed and replied.  
  
"No really,god do you think im stupid or somthing?" Kagome caught up to him and walked at his side. She loooked downn feeling stupid that she had said that.  
  
"No it's just...im worried about you."   
  
"Heh. You? A weak human worried about me? I don't kneed people like you to worrie." Kagomes eyebrow twitched alittle.  
  
"A weak human thats saved your life many times!" Inuyasha sighed your right but still..."  
  
"But still what Inuyasha?" Came a voice from the shadows. Inuyasha stopped his eyes blooming opened when the miko walked out of the shadows . "K-kikyou?"   
  
Kagome just stood there taken by surprize the surprize was soon fulled with urt as he ran to her and hugged the undead miko.   
  
"Kikyou...where have you been?....I was worried." Kikyou smiled slightly and hugged him back.  
  
"Alot of places,Inuyasha." He nuzzled her hair abit totally forgeting Kagome was even there. Kagome however had somthing to say this time.   
  
"Inuyasha? H-how could you?" She said tears of frustration and hurt forming in her eyes."I-I thought you would have atleast enough respect to do this without me here!" She said and then ran off in the direction of the well. "Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said leaving Kikyou by herself he ran after her. When he caught up he stood infront of her blocking the miko's path. "Leave me alone!" About to slap him she was so angry. He,however,caught her by the wrist.  
  
"I didn't mean to do that in front of you and ya know what Kagome. Thats the first time you weren't nosying around me and Kikyou.It's not my fault that your always fallowing me when I leave!"   
  
Kagome caught her breath and her voice came out soft as silent tears dripped down her face. "It's not that im not minding my own busness it's that everytime you go im worried..im worried that I might lose you." With that she walked past the Hanyou and swung a leg over the well. She said somthing then that made his heart clench.  
  
"It's funny Inuyasha..." She whispered."It appears you've always been lost and what I really thought was an illusion...How...sad.Good-bye Inuyasha." With that she jumped into the well.   
  
Inuyasha stood there starring at the well as a tears formed in his eyes,not that he would let them out."K-kagome. You think that?" He let his bangs cover his eyes as he walked back to the village.   
  
~*~*~End of this Flashback~*~*~  
  
Kagome went to her window and opened it,feeling the chill of the first winters snow. 'It will be nice out tomarrow.' sighing the young woman looked out into her crystal white backyard. "I can't stop thinking of you...Inuyasha"   
  
Love remained a drug that's the high not the pill...  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat at the wells edg looking down into its dark depths. He was in Kagome's time,coming to visit the miko when she was asleep. It was his rather selfish way at not going insane with thoughts of her. He walked out into the now snowy backyard of her house but stopped. He smelt it, he herd it, and he saw it...or rather...her. She seemed to only be half awake so Inuyasha stood and observed her noting how the moon illuminated her face. It was somthing he had never noticed before. What suprized him though was what she said. "I can't stop thinking of you...Inuyasha."   
  
But did you know that when it snows   
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen   
  
He smiled slightly and studied her face. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'I could never get enough of you Kagome.Your not like the rest.Your...you.'  
  
Baby.. I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey   
  
Ohh.. the more I get of you the stranger it feels   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
  
  
  
He remembered all the times she had saved his life as well as him saving hers. The way she looked at him when she didn't think he was watching.When she would worry him so much he would be knawing o his claws.   
  
There is so much a man can tell you   
  
So much he can say   
  
You remain my power.. my pleasure.. my pain   
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked up at the moon her eyes half-lidded with thought. "Inuyasha,I love you how can I tell you that?" 'Whats wrong with me. It's not like he is here.'  
  
Baby.. to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny   
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?   
  
~*~*~  
  
"You love me." Inuyasha said a little too loud. He felt his heart lift.  
  
Kagome jerked at the sound of his voice and found her chair slipping under her feet. She fell foward and lost grip of her window sill because it had been frosted over she fell out the window to shocked to scream anything els but, "Inuyasha!" The hanyous eyes bloomed open and he shot foward like lightning. He caught her with an "Omph." and fell on his bottom with the young woman in his arms,safe. She didn't move in his arms. "Kagome?" He titled her head up with his hand under her chin. He locked eyes with the miko infront of him and somthing happened that he thought would never...   
  
Baby.. I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey   
  
Ohh.. the more I get of you the stranger it feels   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
  
...he kissed her.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
  
Kagome's widened in shock.  
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
  
He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Kagome..."  
  
There is so much a man can tell you   
  
So much he can say   
  
You remain my power.. my pleasure.. my pain   
  
"Im sorry."  
  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny   
  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?   
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment,then tears were brought to her eyes as she hugged him.   
  
Kagome looked down "I didn't mean what I said either."  
  
But did you know that when it snows   
  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tight and closed his eyes. Letting a few tears slip "Ive missed your voice...I wished everyday you would come back."  
  
You've become the light on the dark side me.  
  
"Ive missed you too."  
  
Now that your rose is in bloom..  
  
A light hits the gloom.. on the grey...  
  
~Dedicated to Inuyasha and Kagome fans~  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n: Please tell me if it sucked to hell or not. Im Hoping it was atleast pleasent to read_.  
  
Fluffeh: It's that little blue botton in the left corner. C'mon you know you want to. 


End file.
